Bleach My Version
by Vera Turner
Summary: Okay so this is my version of Bleach Yes I have OC is it and I've messed up a bit, sorry. It takes place during the Soul Society Arc. So okies this is my first story I apologize if its a bit lengthy I probably will be adding to it too so ok.HitsuOC
1. Chapter 1 The Begining

Vera sat in a clearing meditating or at least trying to meditate. She was thinking too much but she had a good reason to be thinking. For the last couple of days Vera and her three friends Azula, Namie, and Tayla have been sensing disturbances from the Seireitei, the Soul Reapers city. Something was going on and it annoyed Vera that no one has come to ask for her assistance or give her an explanation for the disturbances. Soon she would leave to find out and not everyone will be happy about her appearance.

She finally gave up and flopped back to lie on the ground. Besides coming out here to try to clear her mind, her other main reason was to get away from her roommates. Sure they were good people but god could they get on your nerves. Tayla was grumpy due to the fact she channeled peoples feelings and thoughts, and every time they felt a disturbance she would get a headache because she would feel it and hear it from everyone in the Seireitei. Azula was angry and it's always safer to stay away from her when she is. Like Vera she wanted to know what was going on and if there was any fighting involved, and there probably was, she wanted to be involved. And Namie was just acting like her normal perky self and that's always enough to get on your nerves quick.

Vera looked like a sixteen year old though she was older then she appeared. She had long white hair that at the moment gleamed in the bright sunlight. She also had odd purple eyes that seemed to hold much wisdom. Vera was both strong and fast; she had lean muscles making her even more attractive. Today like every other day Vera wore her normal black outfit, the long sleeved black kimono that went down only to her knees along with a white obi. She wore no shoes or socks and had her hair held back by a black ribbon.

On the ground beside her lay three items. Her twin sai zanpakuto and a white captain's haori with her black mark on it. A zanpakuto is a Soul Reapers special weapon. It has power of its own and is different for each Soul Reaper. For example Vera had sai's, her Lieutenant Azula had a chakram zanpakuto, Tayla had a sword that splits into two in its true form and Namie had a tachi zanpakuto.

Suddenly Vera heard a shriek coming from the directions of the house she shared with her friends. She quickly jumped up but was thrown back down by a very powerful force. The force was someone's spiritual power and it would be extremely overbearing to any Soul Reaper, even a captain. But then again she wasn't a normal Soul Reaper. Lowering down her limits and barriers she put over her power she called forth her spiritual pressure and pushed it forward. The other's spiritual power no longer pinned her down, it barely even bothered her. She got back off and sprinted towards the house sais in hand and haori over her shoulder.

She moved fast and arrived at the house quickly. She kicked open the door and ran into the room the spiritual power was coming from. Inside she found all three of her friends in bad shape. Azula and Namie were down on the ground just like Vera was earlier and Tayla was stuck in the middle of the spiritual power. The spiritual power wasn't Tayla's, but whose was it? Vera didn't recognize who's it's was but who's ever its is was extremely powerful but Vera was stronger.

Okay so help Tayla then ask questions she thought walking towards Tayla and holding out a hand. "Grab my hand Tayla," Vera ordered. Tayla weakly reached out and grabbed her captain's hand. Thrusting her power into Tayla she got control of the spiritual power and blocked the channel the power was coming from. She was channeling this from someone, she thought. But she didn't know anyone within the Seireitei who would release this much spiritual power at once.

Slowly the spiritual power left letting Azula and Namie able to come back up. Both of them were blushing as if embarrassed. Tayla fell to her knees when all of the power was gone. Channeling that much power that wasn't her own tired her out. Tayla put her head in her hands, her long black hair falling down.

Like Vera all three of her companies appeared young but were in fact older. Each of the girls were both different but yet similar to each other. That was why they were in the same squad and why the followed Vera. Both Tayla and Azula were tall while Namie was short. Tayla had dark hair while Azula had long red hair and Namie had short blonde hair. Tayla had dark questioning eyes; Azula had green fiery eyes and Namie bright cheerful blue eyes. All of the girls wore black like there Captain but in different styles. Tayla wore a long kimono with a purple obi. She also had straw sandals. Azula wore a short sleeved kimono with a red obi. Her red hair was held up in a bun except for her long side pieces. She also wore sandals like Tayla. Namie wore the most color but like the others she wore a kimono. Her kimono was short like Vera's but under it she wore pants that only went a little below the knees allowing her kimono to be spited on the sides. She wore a pink obi and a pink scarf. She also wore sandals.

"Does someone want to tell me what the hell happened?" Vera said turning to Namie and Azula. Namie smiled embarrassed and shook her head. "Tayla was like that when I entered the room. Ask Azula she was here I think."

"Azula?" Vera asked frowning at her Lieutenant.

Azula looked away from Vera and down at Tayla. She looked embarrassed and upset. "I wanted," she started, "to know what was going on at the Seireitei so I asked Tayla to see what was going on. She was channeling someone who she didn't think belonged there, some boy, when she started throwing out spiritual pressure. That's when Namie came out. It's my fault I'm sorry."

Vera sighed and continued to stare at her Lieutenant. "It's not your fault. If we have to blame someone it would be those damn Soul Reapers for not telling us what was going on. I'm positive that some of them, probably most of the Captains know that we can sense what goes on from outside the Seireitei and its annoying that they just wont send a messenger."

"Then we should go and find out for our selves, since obviously no one is going to be sent until the last moment," Azula said finally looking back up.

"No not all of us should go. Even if just one of us goes we wouldn't be quite welcomed," their Captain said.

"Then what should we do?" asked Tayla weakly from the floor.

Vera paused and thought for a moment. "I will go and see what's going on. If I believe that they need our assistance with or without there permission I will send for you."

"Okay Captain!" Cried Namie cheerfully. The other two agreed reluctantly believing it would be best if they all went but Vera was in charge and maybe it would be best if she just went at first.

Vera put her haori on and sheathed her sai's. She waved goodbye and teleported her self into the Seireitei making sure not to land in an opening. Soon she would know what was going on and hopefully be able to help.

Captain Toushiro Hitsugaya stood watching his Lieutenant and three other squad Lieutenants drag away Lieutenant Momo Hinamori and Lieutenant Izuru Kira. He turned away from them and gazed up at the wall where Captain Aizen of the Fifth Division now hung dead. A sword was through him, pinning him to the wall.

He lowered his eyes and clenched his fists. He calmed himself down before addressing the only one left standing near by. "You know, Gin? I believe that, just now, you were about to kill Momo."

Captain Gin Ichimaru smiled and answered, "Now, whatever could you be talking about?"

"Play innocent if you'd like, but I'll tell you this. If you allow Momo's blood to be spilled, I promise you I'll kill you," Toushiro said walking away.

Gin just stood there smiling.

Vera walked stealthily and quickly on the roof tops of the buildings in the Seireitei. She was following a spiked white haired guy also wearing a captain's haori. He seemed to be around the age of sixteen, though most of the people living in the Soul Society, including her were older then they appeared. Finally no one was around. She smiled and jumped down to the ground.

"Lil' Shiro," she said to him cheerfully.

"I told you not to call me that," Captain Hitsugaya said sighing impatiently. He didn't seem surprised that she just jumped down from the roofs.

Vera smiled and bowed dramatically. "I'm sorry Captain Hitsugaya. Forgive me for my formal speech." She apologized sarcastically. Becoming more serious she added, "But as a fellow captain and as a personal friend, I felt that I had the right to call you by your nickname."

"I never agreed to that nickname," he said turning around to face Vera. He didn't seem angry but rather in a hurry. Along with that sadness showed faintly in his teal blue eyes.

From what she witnesses before and from the feelings and thoughts Vera was reading from Hitsugaya and the other shinigami something big was definitely going on. "Toushiro?" she asked sending thoughts of concern towards him.

'I'm fine," he answered shortly. Vera shook her head and took a few steps forward. "What's going on? And don't you dare give me that nothing crap!" Toushiro didn't answer. Vera sighed annoyed taking a couple more steps forward until she was only about a foot away.

"It's only a matter of time before I find out. Wouldn't you prefer to tell me yourself instead of me digging around people's heads?" she asked seriously. She didn't mean for it to come out sounding like a threat but she didn't have a choice. Something was going on and she would have to find out one way or another.

Toushiro remained quiet for a few moments, weighing his options. "If I tell you, you can't just randomly go and start involving yourself." Vera smiled and answered by saying understood.

"Ryouka have broken into the Seireitei," he started crossing his arms across his chest.

Vera smiled again and thought that has to have them all pissed. Out loud she asked if they knew why the Ryouka broke in. "It seems that they are here to rescue Rukia Kuchki," he paused before adding, "She's been scheduled to be executed."

Vera's eyes widened in shook and horror. "Why?" she demanded. I can't believe they've been keeping all this secret she screamed in her head. She stared at Toushiro feeling betrayed. "Why haven't I've been told anything? Why haven't you told me anything?" Anger flashed in her eyes.

Toushiro looked away feeling suddenly uncomfortable. "All captains have been ordered not to tell. Captain Yamamoto believed that you would be too involved and try to interfere. Also he believed that your powers are still unstable from the…."

"I am not unstable!" she hissed cutting him off. "Tell me why Rukia is being executed. Then I'll decide if I should involve my self.'

"Rukia gave her powers to a mortal. You know that is against the laws."

He was right it was against the laws to do that. "I really don't like being kept out of the loop," Vera complained. "I can't go against Captain Yamamoto's orders," he said looking back at Vera. She nodded.

"Now these Ryouka is there a boy among them with an abnormally high spiritual power" she questioned.

"I believe so, but how do you know that?"

"Tayla was channeling," she started before stopping. She then whispered someone's coming. Toushiro turned around and positioned himself in front of Vera, blocking most of her from view. "Yah, that's definitely going to work," she whispered in his ear. "You could always transport away!"

"Why?" she said, "I've already been sensed. Leaving now will only make us look more suspicious."

Vera peered over Toushiro's shoulder and they both waited for the one coming. She laughed to her self remembering the time she used to be taller then he was. Toushiro for the longest time used to be short, only recently did he start to have a growth sprout.

Toushiro begun to relax realizing who was coming from their spiritual power. "It's Matsumoto," he told her. "Mine or yours," asked Vera.

"Mine. Did you even bring your squad?"

"Nope," she said smiling," I was just checking." Toushiro rolled his eyes. Though they knew who was coming and didn't seem threatened by the person Toushiro continued to stand in front of Vera protectively.

A person came into view upon turning a near by corner. It was a she. She wore a normal shinigami uniform with an Lieutenants badge on her arm. She also wore a pink scarf like thing. She was very beautiful with long golden blond hair and rather large curves, especially in the front.

"Captain's Hitsugaya?" she said addressing both of them. She seemed surprised to see Vera there despite sensing her earlier. She also seemed pleased to see her too.

"Rangiku!" Vera said stepping out from behind her husband. "Um I mean Lieutenant Matsumoto, how nice it is to see you."

"It's nice to see you again too, ma'am." She smiled seeming amused to have found her captain with his wife, since those sightings are very rare. Changing the subject she asked how her cousin Azula was doing.

"Pissed at the moment but all in all fine," answered Vera. She was about to ask how she was doing when Toushiro interrupted. "Matsumoto do you have a reason for being out here and not at Squad Ten's barracks?"

Rangiku sighed and brushed her hair behind her shoulders. "I was actually coming to find you Captain." Toushiro didn't say anything. He waited for her to continue. "Well it seems that do to the days recent events Captain Yamamoto wishes to speak to all the captains. I was coming to deliver that message."

Toushiro frowned at his Lieutenant for not getting to the point sooner. He turned to Vera. "I have to..." he started. "Don't worry I have some…snooping to do around the city." Seeing the frown that he was now giving her she added quickly that she wouldn't interfere, at least not yet. Toushiro frowned again and shook his head. "Come Matsumoto," he said turning away from his wife and walking in the direction his lieutenant just came from. Matsumoto smiled back at Vera before following her captain away.


	2. Chapter 2 My Cousin's Choice

Hey Everyone sorry for this taking so long to add. haven't really been in the mood to write recently. It is short and I'm sorry but I'll try to get chapter three up soon. I would really love it if you all leave comments it would give me more inspriration to write more if not I might stop. So please write comments. Thnx,VeraTurner

* * *

Vera once Toushiro and Rangiku were out of her sight flash stepped away pausing briefly to watch what was going on but she never stayed long fearing she might be seen or sensed. Plus she had someone to talk to. "Byakuya," she muttered under her breath. Sensing his presence she headed in the direction it was coming from. She finally found him at his quarters. Masking her presence she approached. 

No one besides him was near by so she entered quickly and quietly dropping down from the roof to the ground. Byakuya had his back to her but even though she couldn't she his face she could tell it was expressionless. His true feelings barley showed were locked up tightly inside him. Despite the fact that she was cloaking her presence he turned around. "So Captain Hitsugaya went against his orders," he said evenly.

Vera crossed her arms and leaned against the wall to face Captain Kuchki. "I would off found out eventually and I gave him little choice on the matter I guess." His face remained a mask not one expression crossing it. He turned his back on her and went back to staring at the flowering trees in the yard, his long black hair being picked up in a light breeze. Vera sighed knowing that deep down something was bothering him.

"Byakuya," Vera started, "Why are you allowing this to happen to Rukia?" If he was bothered by her formality he didn't show it. His answer was short and again said evenly, "I must follow the rules." Vera rolled her eyes and walked forward to stand next to him, she too watched the blooming trees, watching as the wind gently blow away some pink petals. "You must know by now," she said quietly, "That I'm not much for rules. You could have contacted me for help." He replied with I must follow the rules again.

"So are you just going to stand by and do nothing," she asked. Turning her head slightly to watch him out of the corner of her eye.

"Rukia must be treated like everyone else. She has to be executed, it as the rules state."

"Screw the rules!" she spat momentarily losing composure. Regaining calmness she continued, "Unlike you, my cousin I feel something must be done." She stared off into the distance looking past the trees. "Something is going on here," she muttered to her self but loud enough for Byakuya to hear. He tore his attention away from the trees and stared down at his cousin. "I advise you to not interfere Vera. If you do so you must be punished and not receive special treatment." Vera grinned wickedly and said nothing.

Byakuya looked away again. "You should leave the Seireitei for now and act as if you did not find out. It would be best that way."

Vera shook her head. "I believe that as a Captain I should be able to stay if I promise not to interfere." Quietly though loud enough for Byakuya to still hear she added, "I may not need to interfere for Rukia to survive." Her words surprised him but only momentarily once he realized that she believed or hoped that the Ryouka would succeed. They will be stopped, he thought.

"Even if you do promise to not interfere I believe Captain Yamamoto would not allow you to stay. He would wish for you to return to your….vacation." Vera frowned, "I do not need a 'vacation"!"

"Captain Yamamoto as well as I and most likely your husband all think that you should have a vacation." He paused before continuing, "Due to your recent problems it would be best if you did. Your powers as Captain Unohana tells us are still unstable and she also warns us that due to that your….." What ever he was going to add was abruptly stopped by Vera who held up her hand and hissed once again, "I am not unstable and I am in control!! Everyone needs to stop with that unstable bullshit!!"

Byakuya didn't seem to acknowledge her sudden anger but he did stop specking. Slowly Vera pulled her self together and came up with a plan. "I will leave the Seireitei for now and not interfere for now," she stressed the for now part making clear that if she felt it needed she would. "I will tell my squad what is going on and have them ready just in case you stubborn Gotei 13 realize that you might need help which will most likely happen at some time." She stared to walk away heading to the door. "Now you dear cousin, need to start considering the fact the rules might eventually need to be broken." With that she flash stepped away.

Byakuya turned his head in the direction where Vera just stood but she was already far away. He stared there for a moment before looking back to the trees. Watching one flower swirl in the air and then fall to the ground he whispered, "But I must follow the rules." He shut his eyes as a painful memory resurfaced. Blocking that memory from his thoughts he opened his eyes and said sternly, "I am sorry." He turned his back on the trees and left his quarters.


	3. Chapter 3 Before the End

Okay so there is a whole scene in this that I copied so ya, i did not write that so thanks to Tite Kubo for that. Please leave comments and I'll try to get chapter four done soon

* * *

"Rukia's going to be executed!" Namie said gasping. Vera had just returned from the Seireitei and was in conference with her Lieutenant and her third and fourth seats, Tayla and Namie. Vera nodded and continued to explain that she had promised that they would not interfere. "What!" yelled Azula pounding a fist down on the table she sat at and then getting up to face her Captain. Vera arched an eyebrow and looked at her Lieutenant. "I can not go against a promise," she said staring down her Lieutenant. Azula continued to frown but turned away from her Captain to pace around the room. 

Tayla had remained quiet for most of the conversation watching Vera carefully. Finally she asked, "You do not believe that she will be executed?" Vera smiled in response and said, "We shall see. A lot could happen."

"Fine, if we can't interfere with Rukia's execution then can we at least do something about the Ryouka!?" Azula asked turning back. Vera shook her had and told them that her promise also didn't allow them to interfere with the Ryouka. "And plus," she added, "At the moment I have no personal issues with the Ryouka. In fact I wish for them to achieve their goal."

Namie shook her head and grinned wickedly, "You want them to rescue Rukia." Vera nodded. "Then I'm with the Captain. Let the Ryouka run loose, it will be quite fun to see how the Gotei 13 will handle this." Tayla agreed with Namie adding that at the moment she still wished to be on vacation, still weak from her earlier mishap.

"But what if the Ryouka fail. They do have the whole Seireitei after them plus the Captains could get involved. It's very unlikely for them win, they probably wont even survive," Azula stated grimly. "We shall see," her Captain replied firmly.

Vera walked over to the door to her office and walked out onto the porch. She could now see the rest of her squad's buildings lower down on the hill her main office and quarters were located on. Shinigami ran about talking, working, training and so on none off them looked at all worried or annoyed like the shinigami from the Seireitei. But soon they would know what was going on and all would change.

"Lieutenant Matsumoto," Vera said addressing Azula, "We need to inform the rest off the squad." She then left the porch and walked down the hill Azula following obediently. Tayla and Namie hesitated before following as well.

Some Time Later-

Toushiro Hitsugaya's teal blue eyes widened in horror and shook. Enemies, Momo!, he thought. Looking around the room she was no where to be found. Turning back to the not dead Aizen and the ever smiling Gin Ichimaru he demanded, "Where's Momo!?"

Aizen smiled and replied, "Don't you know?"

Toushiro glared and flash stepped past them into the dark room behind them. Unfortunately he was right Momo was here. "Momo," he stuttered. Momo lay on the ground in a pool of her own blood. She was alive but just barely, she would probably not live unless she received treatment soon.

"How unfortunate you found her," Aizen said coolly, "I didn't mean for you to find out like this. I should've chopped her up and hidden the pieces."

Toushiro continued to stare down at his friend's not moving body. He clenched his hand into a fist and asked, "Aizen, Gin. Why?" He paused before adding, "How long have you two been conspiring?!"

"From the beginning of course," Aizen answered smiling. Toushiro still did not face them, "Since before you faked your death Aizen?" he asked. Aizen smiled again, "You catch on slowly. From the beginning." Aizen continued, "Since I became a Captain. I've never considered anyone to be my Lieutenant but Gin."

"Then this whole time you were…Then….Momo…Me…The other Soul Reapers under you… YOU WERE DECEIVING US ALL!" He turned around now and glared furious and upset at Aizen and Gin.

Aizen continued to smile, "I never thought of it that way. The truth is none of you recognized my true identity." "You blame us?" Toushiro yelled, "How could you be so cruel? You knew Momo joined the Court Guard because of you. She worked so hard just so she could serve at your side."

"Yes that's true. Which made her quite easy to manipulate. That's why I requested her for my company." "What?" Toushiro said his eyes widening again. "It was too good to pass up. Remember Toushiro Adoration is the state furthest from understanding." Aizen grinned wickedly.

Toushiro could no longer hold in his anger. He drew his sword and struck, unfortunately Aizen and Gin jumped out of his attacks way. "Bankai Daiguren Hyorinmaru!"

Vera sat in a tree looking up at the sky. Her Lieutenant and third and fourth seat sat on the ground below. Azula had her back against the tree's trunk and had her eyes closed. Namie lay on her stomach and casually flipped through a magazine she got on a trip to the real world while Tayla stood and stared off into the distance something was bothering her.

Suddenly Vera was struck by a great pain in her chest. She made a sudden movement and lost balance, she tried to regain it but to no luck. She fell to ground in pain just barely missing Azula and Namie. She gasped desperately trying to figure out what was causing this pain. "Captain!" she heard her three friends scream as they came over her asking her what was wrong. Vera didn't answer, she herself didn't know what was wrong. Suddenly it dawned on her. Her eyes widened in horror and more then just pain filled her senses. "TOUSHIRO!!" she cried in agony.

"What?" Azula asked confused and frightened. She and everyone else have never seen their Captain in this much pain. She looked around desperately trying to find the reason to her Captain's pain so she could destroy it. "I don't know what to do!!" Azula finally remarked.

Tayla shut her eyes realizing what was going on. After probing her Captain with her power she could guess what was going on. "The Captain has a great bond with her husband," she said quietly. Opening eyes she looked down at her Captain. Vera had her eyes scrunched up and was ripping the grass up around her hands. Tears were still managing to fall from her shut eyes. "This is not her pain," Tayla added shortly anger and sadness welling up inside her.

Azula and Namie gasped upon realizing what was happening. "What should we do?!" cried Namie in alarm. "I don't know," Tayla finally remarked.

Vera's eyes snapped open and she slowly sat up ignoring the pain that racked her body. Azula, Tayla and Namie all looked around suddenly sensing something. "All Captains, assistant Captains, and proxy assistants of all thirteen court guard companies and all Ryouka." "Tentei Kura," Namie mumbled before being hushed by the others.

The voice continued, "This is Isane Kotetsu, assistant Captain of the Fourth Company. Here my words! This is an urgent message from Captain Retsu Unohana of Fourth Company and myself. Listen carefully, what im about to tell you is the truth!!"

"It can't be!" Azula muttered after hearing the message, "Aizen…." She stopped talking and clenched her hands, her uncertainty turning into wrath. Turning to her Captain she saw that Vera was already getting up slowly. She used the tree to help herself up. Tayla moved forward to help but was stopped by Vera who shook her head. "Come," she ordered, "We have work to do." Vera then flash stepped away Azula and the others following ready to fight.


	4. Chapter 4 Stand atop the Heavens

Okay so alot of the dialouge in this capter is straight from the manga. So once again thanks for Tite Kubo!

* * *

Chapter Four- Stand atop the Heavens

Vera, Azula and the others were flash stepping as fast as they could to the Sokyoku Hill. There they could sense the presences of many gathering. Aizen, Gin and Tosen were there. "Hurry up!" Vera called over her shoulder to the three following. The pain she was feeling was slowly fading away. This meant that Toushiro was being taken care of. Good she thought picking up her speed.

Finally they arrived at the hill. All three of the traitors were caught. Aizen was trapped by Captain Soi Fon and Yoruichi. Gin had a sword to his throat by Lieutenant Matsumoto while Tosen was trapped by Lieutenant Hisagi. It seemed that every Captain and Lieutenant was there as well as all the Ryouka. Despite the fact that they were caught Aizen continued to smile.

Anger swelled inside Vera. It took everything she got not to attack them. And her anger continued to grow as she looked around. Byakula was seriously injured and so were one of the Ryouka boys and Captain Kuchki's Lieutenant, Renji Abarai. Damn you," she hissed under her breath gripping the hilts of her sai's. It was then when Aizen turned his head slightly to smile wickedly at her before he turned his attention back to the rest. He began to laugh.

"What is it? What's so funny Aizen?" Yoruichi asked.

"Oh. I'm sorry," he said smiling, "It's time." Yoruichi's eyes widen as she ordered Soi Fon to get back. Both leaped away from Aizen as a bright light fell to the ground around him. Up in the sky a giant hand ripped through it. More hands started to appear. Menos Grande were appearing in the hole, not just one but many all ripping the hole bigger. But what was even more frightful was that there was something much larger behind them.

Suddenly two more lights fell to the ground surrounding both Gin and Tosen only giving Hisagi and Rangiku enough time to jump away. Slowly the ground beneath the three's light started to break and rise. Aizen, Gin and Tosen were being lifted up towards the Menos Grande's hands. Before someone could run forward and try to stop them Captain Yamamoto told everyone to stop.

"The light is called Negacion." He warned, "The Menos use it to rescue each other. The moment that light envelops something its all over. They're in another world now. There's nothing we can do. Anybody who's fought the Menos before knows that the moment that light came down Aizen was beyond our reach."

Everyone froze and watched in grim fascination as they continued to rise. It was finally Captain Ukitake who broke the silence, "Why?" he asked. Aizen looked back down," To seek greater heights," he answered simply. Ukitake frowned, "Have you fallen to Earth Aizen?!"

"Don't kid yourself Ukitake. No one ever stood atop the heavens before," Aizen said taking of his glasses, "Not you or I or the Gods. But the unbearable vacancy of Heaven's throne ends now." Pull back his hair and crushing his glasses Aizen added, "From now on I will stand atop the heavens." Smiling Aizen moved into the whole in the sky, "Goodbye Soul Reapers. Ryouka boy. You were interesting for a human." With that the whole in the shy shut and Aizen and the others were gone.

Vera fell to her knees in despair. Aizen was gone, Gin was gone, Tousen was gone. Those that betrayed them escaped, what could be done now.


End file.
